


The Big Picture

by sapphire2309



Series: White Collar 100 Fills [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, S03E16 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal didn’t see the forest for the trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Picture

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 159 - Forest - over at [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/)  
> I really have to try focusing a drabble on someone else...

Neal didn’t see the forest for the trees. He saw it for the leaves. He immersed himself in details and nuances so that he couldn’t get a clear sight on what he was really feeling. He could see the big picture if he wanted to. He just didn’t.

If he looked at the big picture, he’d probably jump off the plane and crash land among the trees (a single branch would stick out, tear his suit jacket). Ditch paradise for the afterlife.

He allowed one piece of the big picture into his sight.

Relief, that Peter was okay.

Relatively speaking.


End file.
